


Wolfgang und Eva Im Garten

by ShatrisLerran



Series: Die Chroniken vom Wolf [1]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1994421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatrisLerran/pseuds/ShatrisLerran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зарисовка про Вольфа и Эву. После первой военной операции на Капче-Ланке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolfgang und Eva Im Garten

_Год 477 РК, Один_

Утро был пасмурным и тихим. Легкие серые тучи скрыли небо, не обещая дождя, еле ощутимый ветерок шевелил листву на деревьях. Вольфганг Миттермайер вышел на крыльцо и остановился, разглядывая палисадник. Он никогда не мог запомнить все эти растения, которые в совершенстве знал его отец, но не мог не оценить гармонию цветов на клумбах и альпийской горке. Этот сад, такой уютный и домашний был так не похож на тот далекий холодный искореженный войной мир, откуда он вернулся только вчера, что Вольфганг некоторое время просто стоял и смотрел, пытаясь снова привыкнуть к давно знакомой с детства картине. Из задумчивости его вывел звук открывающейся за спиной двери и возглас Эвы:  
"О чем я только думаю," - подумал он.- "Война и здесь тоже. Она везде. Пока мы там сражаемся, они здесь ждут... И не все дожидаются... Они теряют не меньше, и от них ничего не зависит. И разве я могу обещать всегда возвращаться? Я могу не сдержать слова. Даже если буду делать все, что от меня зависит." - К обеду вернусь, обещаю, - уверенно улыбнувшись, ответил он, и, помахав Эве рукой, направился к выходу на улицу. Еще три недели, и - новое назначение, новые сражения. Теперь он будет отвечать за большее количество людей, чем раньше, значит надо будет служить еще лучше, чем прежде. "Делай, что должен и будь, что будет,"- мысленно повторил он, выходя на улицу. Главное - он постарается всегда точно знать, в чем состоит его долг. Это самое важное  
\- Вольф! А я думала, ты уже ушел.  
Он обернулся. Эва стояла в дверях в соломенной шляпке, в руках у нее была садовая корзинка и секатор.  
\- Нет, я остановился поглядеть на сад.  
\- Красиво, правда? - она улыбнулась и начала спускаться по ступенькам. Вольфганг машинально последовал за ней. Эва обернулась и с улыбкой продолжила: - Но нужно кое-что подправить, матушка попросила меня привести в порядок розовые кусты около беседки.  
\- Я, наверное, не смогу тебе помочь, - невольно улыбнулся он в ответ. - Если бы речь шла о том, чтобы что-нибудь срубить...  
\- Сейчас еще рано, - отозвалась она.  
Они дошли до беседки и Эва принялась за работу. Она ловко обрезала засохшие и увядшие побеги, складывая их в корзинку. Вольфганг почувствовал себя неловко. Ему нужно было бы уйти, но он не знал как. Да и не очень-то хотелось. Он задумчиво повертел в руках небольшую коробку, которую нес с собой, и Эва неожиданно спросила:  
\- Вольф, а что это у тебя? - она перешла к следующему кусту, искоса бросив взгляд на его ношу. Он чуть помрачнел:  
\- Я собирался к Веймарам, - немного невпопад ответил он. - Там личные вещи Курта.  
Эва прекратила щелкать секатором и посмотрела Вольфгангу прямо в глаза.  
\- Курт?..  
\- Да, - ответил он, отводя взгляд. - Наш десантный бот подбили при посадке. Удар пришелся с той стороны, где он сидел. Он погиб сразу, на месте. И еще пятеро солдат. Вместе с нашим командиром.  
\- И ты занял его место, верно? Ты вчера рассказывал нам, как тебе пришлось командовать высадкой, и так ты заработал свое повышение. Но ты не говорил про Курта... - она помолчала. Потом спросила: - А Себастьян?  
\- Штольценбург сейчас в госпитале. Ждет протезы. К строевой службе он больше не годен, - Вольф отвечал короткими, четкими фразами, он все еще не смотрел на Эву. Сад перед его глазами внезапно заслонила картинка ледяного ада Капче-Ланки, в который ухнул их бот вместе с половиной их подразделения. Возвращались они уже на другом боте, свободных мест хватало. Курт Веймар, его приятель со школьных времен, с которым они вместе учились, и которого с трудом опознали среди попавших под выстрел десантников. Себастьян Штольценбург, оставшийся без обеих ног. Если ему повезет, его не спишут сразу, а найдут какую-нибудь бумажную работу, подходящую для бывшего десантника. К Штольценбургам тоже нужно буде зайти. Марибет, сестра Себастьяна, собиралась выйти за Курта замуж, когда они вернутся... Вольф решительно потряс головой, возвращаясь обратно, и тут наконец увидел выражение лица Эвы.  
\- Прости, я тебя расстроил, - виновато сказал он. - Я не должен был тебе всего этого рассказывать. Но вчера я просто не мог говорить об этом. А сейчас вот собрался и..  
\- Ничего, - перебила его Эва и подошла ближе. Ее глаза чуть блестели, но смотрели спокойно. Она постаралась улыбнуться: - Ты иди, Вольф, не стоит это откладывать.  
\- Ты права, действительно, чем раньше, тем лучше. До свидания, Эва, - он сунул коробку под мышку и направился было к калитке, как его настиг возглас Эвы:  
\- Вольф!  
\- Да? - он обернулся. Она стояла у розового куста, удивительно гармонируя с окружающим ее пейзажем, цветами, беседкой, ровной подстриженной лужайкой. Она, Эва, была естественной незыблемой частью этой мирной жизни, который нужно всеми силами защищать от войны, и никогда, даже на словах не давать ей приблизиться к той крови, к той боли, которая стала частью его работы...  
\- Вольф, ты главное сам обязательно всегда возвращайся, ладно? Обещаешь?

"О чем я только думаю," - внезапно осознал он.- "Война и здесь тоже. Она везде. Пока мы там сражаемся, они здесь ждут... И не все дожидаются... Они теряют не меньше, и от них ничего не зависит. И разве я могу обещать всегда возвращаться? Я могу не сдержать слова. Даже если буду делать все, что от меня зависит." \- К обеду вернусь, обещаю, - уверенно улыбнувшись, ответил он, и, помахав Эве рукой, направился к выходу на улицу. Еще три недели, и - новое назначение, новые сражения. Теперь он будет отвечать за большее количество людей, чем раньше, значит надо будет служить еще лучше, чем прежде. "Делай, что должен и будь, что будет,"- мысленно повторил он, выходя на улицу. Главное - он постарается всегда точно знать, в чем состоит его долг. Это самое важное.


End file.
